Wrong Or Right (song)
"Right or Wrong" is a jazz ballad from 1921. Composed by Arthur Sizemore and Paul Biese, with words by Haven Gillespie, it is described by the original sheet music as "a beautiful fox-trot ballad."Gillespie, "Right or Wrong", p. 6. The lyrics tell of the loss of a paramour. The title comes from a refrain in the chorus: :Right or wrong, I'll always love you. :Tho' you're gone, I can't forget. :Right or wrong, I'll keep on dreaming, :Tho' I wake with that same old regret. :All along I knew I'd lose you, :Still I pray'd that you'd be true. :In your heart, please just remember, :Right or wrong, I'm still in love with you. "Right or Wrong" was recorded by many early jazz and swing orchestras, including; Mike Markel and His Orchestra (OKeh 4478, 1921), Original Dixie Jazz Band (Oriole 445, 1925), Peggy English (Brunswick 3949, 1928), Tampa Red (Bluebird 6832, 1936), and Mildred Bailey and Her Orchestra (Vocalion 3758, 1937). The recording with the longest lasting influence would be the one by the black-faced Emmett Miller and the Georgia Crackers (OKeh 41280, 1929). Miller's version was picked up by an early Bob Wills and became a standard Western swing dance tune.Stambler, Country Music, p. 311: "A notebook kept by Bob Wills in 1931, when he was doing a radio program in an early phase of his career in Texas with Herman Arnspringer, listed songs drawn from Emmett Miller's repertoire: 'Right or wrong,' 'Big Bad Bill, 'Blues Singer from Alabam,' 'I Ain't got Nobody,' and 'Lovin' Sam'. " Both Wills (Vocalion 03451, 1936) and Milton Brown (Decca 5342, 1936) made early recordings. Western swing versions generally do not include any of the verses, only repetitions of the chorus. The song also appears on Leon Redbone's 1990 album Sugar. Wanda Jackson's hit "Right or Wrong" in 1961 is not this song, but one written by herself. George Strait version The biggest hit for "Right or Wrong" came in 1984, when George Strait recorded the old Bob Wills song for his best-selling album of the same name (See Right or Wrong).Whitburn, The Billboard Book of Top 40 Country Hits, p. 331: "George Strait performed the Bob Wills classic 'Right or Wrong' in concert, and at the urging of his produce recorded the song to complete his 1984 album, named for the song. 'Right or Wrong' was one of three #1 hits from the chart-topping album." The single from that album (MCA 52337) reached #1, staying on the charts for 12 weeks.Whitburn, The Billboard Book of Top 40 Country Hits, p. 336. George Strait's success led to the songwriter, Haven Gillespie, receiving an ASCAP award in 1985 for writing the song.King, "Gillespie, James Haven Lamont", p. 375: "Gillespie received a Freedoms Foundation award in 1950 for 'God's Country' (1950) and an ASCAP award for country music in 1985 for 'Right or Wrong' (1921)." Chart positions References Bibliography * Gillespie, Haven (w.); Arthur Sizemore and Paul Biese (m.) "Right or Wrong". Triangle Music, 1921. From Indiana University Sheet Music Collections. * King, Charles D. "Gillespie, James Haven Lamont" from The Kentucky Encyclopedia, pp. 374–375, edited by John E. Kleber, Thomas D. Clark, Lowell H. Harrison and James C. Klotter. * Stambler, Irwin; Grelun Landon. Country Music: The Encyclopedia. St. Martin's Griffin, 2000. ISBN 0-312-26487-9 * Whitburn, Joel. The Billboard Book of Top 40 Country Hits. Billboard Books, 2006. ISBN 0-8230-8291-1